


UnderTrek

by DanielDreemurr



Series: UnderTrek - a Star Trek and Undertale Story [1]
Category: Star Trek, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDreemurr/pseuds/DanielDreemurr
Summary: Обычная практика по изучению жизни наусиканских пиявок на Земле в Академии Звездного флота оказалась для кадета Дэниелса увлекательным путешествием в Королевство Монстров (видимо у них плохо получается придумывать имена)





	1. Celebrations and Gatherings

**Author's Note:**

> Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of ensign Daniels. His dream is to discover strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilisations. To boldly go where no man has gone before.

 

 

 

 

 

_ _

_«Дорогие кадеты! Прошло пятьдесят лет с момента основания нашего чудесного альянса, нашей опоры для всего сектора, нашей Федерации! История уготовила ей множество испытаний. Как вы знаете, далеко не все были согласны, они планировали разрушить нас, рассорить, искоренить. Но, несмотря на все трудности, мы справились! Любой из нас сегодня живет и процветает, делая историю каждый световой год!»_

Адмирал флота Джонатан Арчер продолжал свою речь, посвященную юбилею создания Объединенной Федерации Планет — крупнейшего союза миров во всем альфа квадранте галактики Млечный Путь. Пожалуй, это самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось здесь. По крайней мере, так считали все, кто собрался сегодня в главном зале Командования Звездного Флота — организации, отвечающей за все действия Федерации в космосе. Будь то исследовательские миссии, гуманитарные задания или даже военные кампании.

Когда Арчер закончил, к нему сразу же подбежали с расспросами журналисты различных миров Федерации. Он с удовольствием отвечал на их вопросы и удалился из главного зала.

«Ну сколько можно? Он КАЖДЫЙ год говорит похожую речь, даже несмотря на памятную дату! Джонни говорил, что Адмирал толкал все то же самое, когда он учился, а ведь он меня года на три старше!» — кадет Дженкинс возмущался громче обычного, когда кадеты выходили на поляну возле Золотых Ворот в Сан-Франциско. Сегодня был праздник, в честь него занятия были отменены. Кадеты занимались своими делами. Кто-то просто отдыхал на зеленой траве, а многие уже собрался с друзьями в баре.

«Перестань, адмирал Арчер — самый известный во всей Федерации. Его вклад в историю — неоценим» — ответил другой кадет. Он был весьма искушен в тех искусствах, которым обучали в Академии. И это касалось не только математики или физики, но также и философии, ботаники, биологии, даже горного дела. В общем, пытался объять необъятное, чем заслужил уважение многих других кадетов и преподавателей.

— Ну да, Дэн, ты конечно же его считаешь своим кумиром, не буду спорить с тобой. Ты скажи-ка мне лучше, что будешь делать сегодня?

— Ну, я хотел отправиться с доктором Флоксом, он сегодня изучает интеграцию наусиканских пиявок, что живут в парке Йосемити, а ночью, как обычно, встречаемся в баре!

И Дэниелс направился к шаттлу, который летел в горы. Дженкинс лишь смотрел ему вслед.

Перелет прошел быстрее, чем могло показаться. Доктор Флокс уже ждал кадетов на посадочной площадке. И он был не один. Рядом с ним стояла капитан ТʼПол. Оба офицера были известны не меньше адмирала Арчера. Доктор возглавлял главное медицинское крыло Академии, его методики лечения были революционными, даже по прошествии десятков лет. Он был добродушным и веселым. И никогда не кричал на своих учеников, даже когда они чуть было не истребили всю его популяцию коррелианских слизней.

Вулканка ТʼПол была первой представительницей своей расы, когда-либо по-настоящему подружившаяся с землянами. Сейчас же она была капитаном корабля USS TʼPau, названного в честь еще одной, очень уважаемой вулканки. ТʼПол всегда посещала многие факультативы, когда прилетала в Академию.

— Я очень рад видеть всех вас здесь, это всегда приятно видеть новые лица, жаждущие знаний!

— Вполне логично, Доктор — сказала ТʼПол — ведь они же очень хотят видеть самого знаменитого медика во всем Флоте!

— Благодарю, моя дорогая, вы всегда знали, как сделать мне приятно своими теплыми словами!

— Я всего лишь констатировала факт. Вы знаете, доктор, пожалуй, я, ох, прошу прощения, говорит Капитан ТʼПол, сейчас буду, поднимайте меня.

И тут луч транспортера объял капитана и растворил ее, перенося далеко вверх.

Флокс, смотря на голубое сияние луча, сказал:

— Капитан всегда должен быть там, где он нужен больше всего! Кадеты, соберитесь, мы начинаем нашу практику.

Занятие оказалось крайне увлекательным для Дэниелса. Он наконец то смог поговорить о многом с автором его любимых книг по ксенобиологии. Время пролетело быстро. Тут Флокс остановился у одной высокой горы, которая была безымянной. Он осторожно повернулся к кадетам, словно старался не задеть невидимый сенсор.

— Давайте-ка мы обойдем эту стороной. Тут, согласно моему трикордеру, точно нет ни одной интересной нам пиявочки. Пойдемте же.

Группа последовала за доктором, но Дэниелс, следуя в самом ее конце, останавливаясь для того, чтобы просканировать каждый кустик, заметил нечто странное у подножия горы. Он решил осмотреть ее, когда остальные отошли подальше. Кадет подошел ближе и увидел вход в пещеру, в ней было светло. Он зашел внутрь и взгляд его перескочил на большую табличку, судя по всему, из камня, на которой были высечены слова. Трикордер сумел распознать только малую часть, из того, что там было написано. Судя по всему, это предупреждение:

**_«Каждый, кто…упадет…вернется…монстры…подальше»_ **

Странно, подумал Дэниелс, почему же никто не исследовал это раньше? Видимо забыли. Пройдя вглубь пещеры, он обнаружил большую поляну, в самом центре которой зияла глубокая расщелина.

«Глупо будет, если упадешь,» — подумал кадет. Он чувствовал странное притяжения, исходящее из той дыры, и голос, словно из его снов. Он звал его, но Дэниелс не знал, как ответить ему и всегда просыпался, весь в холодном поту. И сейчас, будто бы он снова спал у себя в комнате. Однако теперь он четко слышал каждое слово, казалось, что голос исходил из его сердца:

**_«Наконец ты нашел нас! Чистый душою и хранящий частицу Надежды в себе — вернись и исполни Пророчество!»_ **

Все вокруг сжалось, потемнело, словно все законы физики на мгновение пропали, и кадет уже без чувств летел вниз, ударившись о камень.

 

Группа Флокса так и не заметила пропажи кадета. Все уже привыкли, что он бывает гуляет сам по себе, но всегда возвращается вовремя к шаттлу.

 

_Помощи ждать было неоткуда…_


	2. Where no Man has gone before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кадет очутился в незнакомом для себя мире. Отрезанный от привычной реальности, он отправился на поиски выхода, как вдруг, сам того не понимая, вступил в контакт с весьма интересной и неведомой формой жизни...

 

 

 

 

 

Дэниелсу казалось, что он падал очень долго, целую вечность. Когда он очнулся, то сначала подумал, что умер. Он лежал на целой поляне желто-золотых цветов, свежих, распустившихся. Они были очень мягкие и, как ни странно, теплые. Дэниэлс достал свой трикордер и начал сканировать. Эти цветы были очень похожи на те, что растут на Райзе. Но у этих был какой-то эффект. Будто бы над цветами действовало антигравитационное поле, которое резко, но при этом очень осторожно останавливало все, что падало сверху в ту самую дыру в потолке. Дэниелс даже попробовал бросить вверх несколько камней. Те взлетели и потом медленно опускались вниз, пока не приземлились на цветы.

 

_«О да, Дэн, похоже ты все-таки нашел себе приключение, интересно, как глубоко я нахожусь? Ну ладно, попробую связаться с остальной группой, может быть они смогут использовать транспортер?»_

 

Однако все попытки связаться с группой провалились, похоже, что поле не только сдерживает падение, но еще и не пропускает сигналы наружу.

 

_«Ну хорошо, так даже интереснее. Посмотрим, что там дальше в той пещере»_

 

Дэниелс решил пойти в неизвестность, в темноту подземелья. Однако благодаря свету, падающему из расщелины, он быстро нашел проход. Это была черная арка, на которой был высечен интересный узор, словно какой-то герб. Внизу были изображены три треугольника, два сверху, один посередине и перевернутый. А над ними — идеальная окружность с превосходными крылышками, похожими на ангельские. Дэниелс просканировал увиденное с помощью трикордера. Судя по показаниям, данное творение было высечено очень давно, еще до того, как люди не то, что научились бороздить космос, а даже не изобрели электричество. Очень давно.

Дэниелс зашел внутрь пещеры. Увиденное крайне удивило его. В самом ее центре красовался, словно наслаждаясь светом еще один золотой цветок. Правда он был намного больше, чем те, что сдержали падение.

 

_«Ну надо же! Этого нет в базе флота, видимо, новая форма жизни!»_

 

Тут цветок повернулся, Дэниэлс вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда тот заговорил

— Еще какая! Кто это тут у нас опять свалился вниз? Неужели ребеночек? О привет! Я — твоя лучшая подруга, вернее, лучший друг — Флауи!

— Привет! Ты всегда умел разговаривать? Есть ли еще такие же, как ты?

— Конечно, всегда умел. А зачем ты спрашиваешь? Ты, как та женщина-динозавр, или как Он, тоже любишь изучать неизведанное? Ну, тут ты не будешь разочарован. Подземелье — отличное место! Ты же любишь смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека, верно?

— Как ты узнал?

— Я многое знаю о тебе, кадет Дэниелс. Хоть ты совсем не похож на тех, кто приходил сюда раньше.

— И почему же? Хочешь сказать, я не первый человек, которого ты видишь здесь?

— Скажем так, ты первый, кто пришел сюда сам, ну ладно, смотри:

Мир вокруг Дэниелса потемнел, а в его груди загорелось красное сердечко.

— Это твоя душа. Она — есть собрание всего, чем ты являешься. Твоя сущность. Сейчас она очень слабая, но если ты будешь получать «любовь» от других существ здесь, то станешь сильнее! Хочешь начать уже сейчас? Лови!

Тут вокруг цветка появилось много маленьких белых семян. Они с ужасающей быстротою полетели в кадета. Он кое-как увернулся он большинства из них, но последний все-таки задел его. На руке появилась глубокая царапина. Он закричал от острой боли.

— А-а-а, что ты делаешь?

— ТЫ ИДИОТ! Здесь, в подземелье, один закон! УБЕЙ ИЛИ БУДЬ УБИТЫМ! А-ха-ха!

Тут Дэниелса окружили острые семена. Он уже страшно пожалел, что не взял фазер с собой. Хоть он и не привык к насилию, но успел перекатиться за камень и взять там дубовую палку (как она там оказалась?).

— ЧЕГО ЖЕ ТЫ НИКАК НЕ СДОХНЕШЬ? УМРИ!

Кадет вновь уклонился от семян. Но с каждым разом все сложнее было уворачиваться. Дэниелс был уже весь в царапинах. Вокруг него появилось множество семян, от которых некуда было спрятаться. Кадет крепче взялся за палку и побежал прямо на Флауи, а семена были уже в сантиметрах от его лица, как вдруг, все остановилось.

— ЧТО?! Как тебе это удалось?! Ох, нет. Только не это!

Вокруг цветка появилось огненное марево. Он быстро начал отмахиваться своими лепестками, но ничего не получалось.

— Ах ты жалкое существо. Мучаешь бедное, беззащитное дитя!

Дэниелс посмотрел туда, откуда доносились эти слова. В конце пещеры стоял кто-то статный и очень высокий. Хоть и кадет был ростом метр восемьдесят, но даже он казался низким и маленьким по сравнению с ним, хотя, вернее будет сказать, с Ней.

— ТЕБЕ ПОВЕЗЛО! НО В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ ТАК ЛЕГКО НЕ ОТДЕЛАЕШЬСЯ! ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ СМОЖЕШЬ ОСВОБОДИТЬ ЕГО!

Цветок скрылся, ругаясь. Выброс адреналина помог кадету справиться с болью, но спустя несколько секунд, кадет почувствовал каждую царапину, едва стоя на ногах. Его спасительница вышла на свет. Дэниелс увидел перед собой прекрасное существо, чем-то напоминавшее на дракона, с маленькими согнутыми рожками, белой шерстью, длинными, висячими ушами, и большими, голубыми глазами. У нее было вытянутое лицо, с наростами, напоминающими клыки. Однако, лицо было очень доброе. От нее как-будто исходила аура безопасности и безмятежности.

— Здравствуй, мое юное дитя! Не бойся меня, я не причиню тебе вреда! Меня зовут Ториэль! Я присматриваю за этим местом и живу неподалеку. Ах, ты ранен! Не плачь, мой дорогой, я сейчас же все исправлю! Ложись пожалуйста на землю и постарайся раздеться.

Дэниелс продолжал стоять в ступоре. Он с трудом мог пошевелить пальцами.

— Хи-хи-хи, совсем забыла, прости

Ториэль щелкнула пальцами, и кадет снова смог вернуть себе свободу передвижения, но сразу же упал на землю и закричал от боли. Все его тело было изранено, кровь уже начала сочится на его униформу.

Спасительница подошла к кадету и аккуратно сняла его комбинезон. Дэниелс остался в одних трусах, выглядел он сейчас, весь в шрамах, как настоящий истребитель чудовищ. Кадет пытался через боль прикрыться, но Ториэль только рассмеялась

— Глупенькое дитя, не бойся! Тебе не стоит меня стесняться!

Она поднесла свои теплые, пушистые руки к его царапинам и в них вспыхнул изумрудный огонь. Дэниэлс сперва испугался и приготовился ощутить адскую боль. Правда было лишь приятное ощущение, словно волна положительной энергии пронизывала его целиком. Боль тут же прошла по всему телу. Одна за другой царапины затягивались и кровь возвращалась обратно. Ториэль сидела рядом с ним с закрытыми глазами, направляя зеленый огонь прямо в его грудь и напевая красивую мелодию. Кадет на мгновение представил себе, что он снова дома и все хорошо.

— Ну вот и все, дитя! Теперь ты снова здоров и невредим!

Только сейчас Дэниелс снова смог заговорить.

— Большое спасибо тебе, Ториэль, а кто это был?

— О, тебе не стоит переживать за это существо, она тут иногда появляется. Но больше не посмеет напасть на тебя.

Как тебя зовут, дитя?

— Я Дэниелс, кадет Звездного Флота, упал в дыру сверху. А эти цветы весьма необычные, как им удается вырабатывать поле нулевого уровня? По правде сказать, для этого нужен специальный резонатор. Но я нигде не вижу подобное устройство…

— Дэнни, можно я так буду тебя называть, мой милый? Я специально вызвала это поле, чтобы оно смягчало падение.

— Конечно, в любом случае это поле помогло мне. Спасибо!

— Ну что ты, не стоит благодарности! Пойдем, я проведу тебя через руины к себе домой.

Дэниелс просканировал Ториэль своим трикордером и не поверил своим глазам. Она не опознавалась как какая-то определенная форма жизни. На экране лишь изредка появлялась буква английского алфавита.

«Похоже, что трикордер все-таки сломался после битвы с цветком» — подумал Дэниэлс.

— Пойдем же, Дэнни, тут недалеко. Я покажу тебе как у нас все устроено.

Ториэль зашла в новую пещеру. В ней и пол, и стены, и потолок были обложены фиолетовой плиткой, вокруг висели факелы. Дэниелс взял один из них. Странно, но огонь совсем не обжигал. Он был теплый и приятный.

— Дэнни, милый, оставь пожалуйста факел, там светло.

— Конечно, Ториэль, как скажешь.

Честно говоря, Дэнни — было имя, которым называла кадета его мама. Но это было очень давно и история эта была очень печальная. К сожалению, родители Дэниелса попали в катастрофу, их шаттл взорвался, когда оказался в самом центре ионного шторма. Дэниелсу было тогда семнадцать. Он очень тяжело пережил гибель родителей. И сам пошел в Академию флота, чтобы исследовать аномалии в космосе и предотвращать их. Сейчас ему был двадцать один год, он учился на последнем курсе. Хоть кадет и старался не вспоминать их гибель, она напоминала ему его мамочку. Видимо Ториэль заметила, что кадет был встревожен.

— Дэнни, что тебя беспокоит? Может я смогу развеселить тебя?

Опять это имя…

— Я, Ториэль, давай мы потом поговорим, когда придем, хорошо, я не могу сейчас…

— Конечно, милый, кстати, помнишь я рассказывала тебе про наш мир? Вот, смотри

Перед ними появилась кукла для рукопашных тренировок. Она выглядела так, будто бы её сделали только вчера.

— В подземелье ты можешь встретить других монстров, и они, как тот цветок, могут на тебя напасть. Но если ты всего лишь заговоришь с ними, то увидишь, что любой конфликт можно решить мирным путем! Попробуй поговорить с этой куклой!

Дэниелс уже подумал, что как-то все тут странно, но решил, что почему бы и нет.

 — Ну привет, как дела? Как твоя кукловатость?

Ответа, конечно же, не последовало, но Ториэль была счастлива!

— Какой же ты хороший, Дэнни!

В следующей комнате он увидел, что весь пол там утыкан копьями, торчащими из земли.

— Не бойся, дитя, возьми меня за руку!

Дэниэлс взял Ториэль за руку, она была мягкой, теплой и приятной. Они уверенно миновали эту ловушку. Как оказалось, копья были ненастоящие, а скорее голографические.

В следующей комнате Ториэль вдруг сказала

— Ох, Дэнни, милый, прости меня, я забыла совсем, у меня есть одно дело. Подожди меня здесь, вот, возьми.

И она протянула кадету какое-то устройство, похожее на коммуникатор.

— Спасибо, Ториэль, но у меня есть мой. Я смогу связаться с тобой!

— Ах, хи-хи, ну хорошо!

И Ториэль быстро растворилась, стоило кадету моргнуть.

 

Дэниелс вновь остался один…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to NightAngelTDC and her wonderful art!  
> http://nightangeltdc.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-bg-ruins-640891500


	3. Purple light of the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэниелс начинает свое знакомство с Руинами. Кадет встречает жителей здешних мест, которые оказались совсем не такими, как он ожидал. Но главный сюрприз Руин был спрятан в их самом сердце!

 

 

 

_ _

 

 

_Дэниелс вновь остался один…_

Однако он не выглядел отчаявшимся. Кадет достал свой трикордер для того, чтобы просканировать окружение. Это была все та же комната, обложенная сверху до низу лиловой плиткой, с большими белыми колоннами. Словно дополняя эту атмосферу древности, со стен свисали длинные зеленые лианы, придавая некую заброшенность. Несмотря на это, на полу было чисто и очень аккуратно. Будто бы кто-то действительно заботился за этим местом.

Трикордер показывал, что руинам больше тысячи лет по земному исчислению. «Кто же все-таки мог это построить? Ведь похоже, что здесь жили, иначе бы не было таких просторных коридоров» — подумал кадет. После того, как он досконально все осмотрел, ему стало скучно. Связи с Флоксом так и не было. Коммуникатор оказался совершенно бесполезным. Но Дэниелс вспомнил слова Ториэль. И решил, что свяжется с ней. Просто так, чтобы поздороваться. Настроившись на произвольную частоту, кадет услышал знакомый голос:

— Это Ториэль! Здравствуй, Дэнни, как у тебя дела?

— Здравствуй, Мамочка, у меня все хорошо, только вот, немного скучно здесь тебя ждать, ты еще долго?

— Ох, мой милый, извини пожалуйста, я немного задерживаюсь. У меня идея, представь, что ты — монарх! Управляешь листьями железной рукой! Я думаю ты справишься, ты же, постой, ты назвал меня, мамочкой…ну, если тебя это делает счастливее, то называй меня как хочешь! Я позабочусь о тебе! Пожалуйста подожди меня там, где ты сейчас, впереди очень много опасных ловушек и головоломок. Тебе обязательно понадобится моя помощь.

И тут Ториэль отключилась. Дэниелсу было очень приятно услышать такой ответ от неё. Она вновь напомнила ему маму.

Кадет был уверен, что справится с головоломками. Это должно быть не сложнее интегральных уравнений, подумал он и пошел в следующую комнату. Там он увидел существо, похожее на лягушку, только гораздо больше. Она заквакала, но Дэниелс понял каждое ее слово

— Ква ква, привет, человек. Давненько не было видно вас. Ты ведь упал вниз?

— Да, привет, я упал, да, а как мы понимаем друг друга?

— А мы всегда здесь можем понять друг друга. Видишь ли, монстры не похожи на людей. Они никогда не нападают БЕЗ ПРИЧИНЫ. Только если защищаются. Поэтому, если ты встретишь агрессивно настроенного монстра, то ПОЖАЛЕЙ его, не убивай!

— Но я никого не убиваю, я и не смог бы никогда!

— Монстры куда более хрупкие, чем тебе кажется. Запомни! Ква ква ква

— Хорошо! Конечно!

Но лягушка больше ничего не сказала, а просто ускакала куда-то. Кадета удивили ее слова о том, что монстры хрупкие. «Нужно быть осторожнее» — подумал он.

Дэниелс продолжил осматривать руины, на пути ему попадались простые ловушки, которые он легко обошел. А также несколько монстров, похожих на ту лягушку, странную опечаленную фею, которую он успокоил и заверил, что мир намного интереснее, чем кажется. Монстры действительно оказались совсем не злобными. Скорее милыми и интересными. При этом каждый был по-своему уникален. Кадет только успевал делать пометки в трикордере.

Наконец, он зашел в очень просторную комнату, с несколькими коридорами, в одном он увидел табличку и несколько плотных паутин. Дэниелс с детства не любил пауков. Но при этом они были любопытны в научном плане. На табличке была надпись: Распродажа паучьих кексов и паучьего сидра! Вся выручка идет в фонд поддержки пауков! Сделано пауками для пауков из пауков!

Дэниелс рассмеялся, и достал несколько золотистых монет, которые ему отдали в благодарность монстры. Как раз, чтобы взять кекс и сидр. Он положил нужное число монет в паутину. Выполз маленький паучок, унес монеты и принес кекс, вместе с бутылочкой напитка. Он прошептал:

— Большое спасибо! Ждем Вас снова!

— Вам спасибо!

Кадет решил оставить кекс на потом, вместе с сидром, мало ли, может быть он будет тут задержится, хотя еще неизвестно, можно ли питаться здешней едой.

В другом коридоре кадет увидел узкий проход, ведущий в следующую комнату. Но путь преграждала белая полупрозрачная субстанция. Это был призрак — сразу понял кадет. Причем, не какой-нибудь ужасный прозрачный и костлявый, а самый обычный, из старых детских мультфильмов. Он видимо заметил Дэниелса и стал притворно храпеть. Кадет попытался пройти, не задевая призрака, но у него ничего не вышло. Трикордер показывал, что перед ним — пустота. Дэниелс достал ту дубовую палку и аккуратно толкнул ей призрака.

— Ох, извини пожалуйста, я помешал тебе? Ой ой ой, я не знаю что делать! Я валяюсь тут, как мусор и всем мешаю. Я ужасный и некрасивый, мою музыку никто не хочет слушать, ужас, я ничтожен!

— Ну что же ты говоришь! Я думал, ты спишь, хотел тебя подвинуть, я не хотел тебя обидеть!

— Что? Ты правда не хотел? Тебя правда интересно? Может быть ты даже послушаешь мои треки?

— Конечно! Я обожаю миксы!

Дэниелс решил послушать музыку призрака. Треки правда были интересные и даже немного «криповатые»

— Меня кстати зовут Напстаблук. Я тут валяюсь в руинах. Хочешь, пошли ко мне? Ах, ты же не можешь ходить сквозь стены. Ну, не страшно, как выйдешь — приходи, я живу в Вотерфолле, думаю, ты найдешь дорогу.

— Очень приятно, я Дэниелс. Конечно приду!

— Спасибо тебе, Дэниелс! Увидимся!

И Напстаблук улетел.

Дэниелс продолжил идти дальше по коридору, пока вновь не увидел лягушку.

— Ква ква, я Фроггит. Тут недавно прошла Ториэль. Но я слишком напуган, чтобы с ней поговорить. Ква ква

Кадет прошел в соседнюю комнату. Там на полу лежал маленький игрушечный нож. Кадет взял его и спрятал подальше, может потом удастся продать, подумал он. Из комнаты открывался вид на руины. Видимо многие монстры раньше жили здесь. Дэниелс вернулся назад, Фроггит уже ускакал. Впереди был последний коридор — за ним открывалось большое помещение, посередине которого росло черное дерево, его лепестки сказу же опадали вниз. А за деревом был домик, выглядящий очень уютно и опрятно. Сама мысль о том, что в руинах может быть такой чудесный дом наполняла кадета радостью и решимостью. Тут дверь открылась и из нее вышла Ториэль.

— Ох, это было дольше, чем я думала. Он совсем уже заждался меня, сейчас я ему позвоню, а, кто там? Ах, Дэнни, ты все-таки решил найти меня сам! Ты молодец! Я горжусь тобой! Ты не ранен?

— Привет, мамочка! Я привык исследовать все новое, вот и постепенно нашел твой дом. Нет ничего страшного, пара царапин.

Но Ториель тут же подбежала к кадету и обняла его. Дэниелс вновь почувствовал тепло зеленого огня. Оно окутывало его до самого дальнего краешка сердца. Это доброе и светлое чувство материнской любви согревало его. Он с удовольствием прижался к Ториэль как можно плотнее. Она обнимала его одной рукой, а другой гладила по голове. Теперь Дэниелс понял, почему собаки так любят, когда их гладят. Он вновь чувствовал, что все царапины затянулись.

— Дэнни, милый, пойдем домой!


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe at last, Daniels decide to take some rest and falls asleep, but sees a terrible nightmare. Fortunately he was not alone. There was the one who can help cadet to forget all his old fears. And fill him with love and life once again.
> 
> P.S lullaby: Undertale OST - Home  
> That beautiful art was created by my dear girlfriend - 7lisa :)   
> (Rest of the chapter is in russian so please use translation)

Заходя в этот скромный, но в то же время большой и просторный дом, Дэниелс не поверил своим глазам. Внутри он был совсем другой, гораздо больше, чем снаружи. «Видимо дом был мастерски встроен в гору», — подумал он. Ториэль улыбнулась. Её улыбка была такая теплая, что даже самые холодные ледники Андории растаяли бы.  
  
— Сюрприз! Я испекла пирог в честь твоего прибытия! Это твой любимый — шоколадно-ирисковый с добавлением сливочного крема!  
— Точно, я его обожаю! Но, как же ты узнала?  
— Хи-хи-хи, у меня словно было предчувствие, мой милый. Не всегда ведь во время тяжелой учебы удается хорошо покушать, правда? Если только у тебя нет того, кто бы готовил и заботливо оставлял еду в коробочках.  
Дэниелсу стало не по себе. Ни одна девушка, с которой он встречался не заботилась о нем. Они все были однодневки, ну максимум на неделю. Он уже привык либо есть что придется, либо совсем ничего. Держать себя в форме помогали лишь постоянные тренировки. Они отлично помогали забыть про личные невзгоды.  
— Спасибо тебе, мама.  
Ториель вновь улыбнулась и погладила его по голове. Если бы кадет был котом, то он сейчас бы замурлыкал.  
— У меня есть еще один подарочек для тебя, пойдем.  
Она взяла Дэниелса за руку и повела дальше в дом. Они прошли по длинному коридору, на стенах были аккуратные лампы, похожие на факелы, и остановились у первой двери в комнату. Дверь была старомодная, из дерева, однако в отличном состоянии. Будто бы ее только вчера сделали на фабрике. Стены же в коридоре были обшиты красивой желто-бежевой тканью, на которой были изображены цветы. На цветках сидели маленькие улиточки и улыбались. А рядом с дверью в комнату на рисунке была маленькая белая собачка с высунутым языком. Будто бы хотела облизать любого, что хотел бы войти.  
Ториэль приоткрыла дверь  
— Это теперь твой дом, милый. Тут ты будешь жить. Ты наверное устал, пожалуйста, ложись спать.  
Дэниелс и правда за день ужасно замучился. Судя по его трикордеру, прошло шесть часов с момента падения.  
— Спасибо  
— Я очень рада, что тебе понравилось! Ой, чем это пахнет, что-то горит? Ой, хи-хи-хи, прости меня на пару минут!  
И она убежала дальше по коридору, видимо на кухню.  
Дэниелс смог только сейчас, при умиротворяющем светло-оранжевом свете внимательно рассмотреть её. Судя по всему, Ториэль все же была очень похожа на дракона. Но не такого, с клыками, острыми, грубыми рогами и хитиновым панцирем. А скорее на белого и мягкого, дружелюбного Дракона Удачи из Бесконечной Истории. Эта книга была любимой у Дэниелса в детстве. Её читала мама перед сном. И Фалькор был любимым персонажем кадета. Ториэль была очень похожа на него еще и тем, что у нее были такие же белые ушки, которые свисали вниз, придавая её лицу ощущение нежности. Её небесно голубые и большие глаза были проницательные и добрые. Одного их взгляда достаточно, чтобы снять любую печаль с сердца. Отлично с ними сочетался еще немного вытянутый и аккуратный нос, а маленькие рожки и два небольших клыкообразных выроста у её рта придавали ощущение надежности и безопасности.  
Шерсть у Ториэль была белоснежно белой, блестящей на свету и, как Дэниелс уже убедился, очень мягкой и теплой. Её руки были такие же белые и с пятью пальцами, как у человека, только с маленькими коготочками. Ступни же были немного другими, скорее похожими на кошачьи лапы. Ториэль не носила обуви, однако её ноги были чистыми. На ней всегда было её фиолетово-лиловое платье, с длинными белыми рукавами. Посередине был изображен все тот же узор, что и у входа в Руины.  
Но, пожалуй самое главное, отличавшее Ториэль от всех существ, когда-либо встреченных Дэниелсом, было то, что она — само воплощение милосердия, доброты и чистой материнской любви. Он никогда еще не видел ничего подобного. Его родители зачастую, особенно когда он повзрослел, не уделяли ему должной любви и заботы, ему было всегда ее недостаточно. А потом кадет стал стесняться этого. Ведь он был уже взрослый. Злые языки говорили, что мужчины должны обходиться без этого, на то они и мужчины. Но Ториэль не стеснялась его возраста. Для нее Дэниелс был еще ребенком, что неудивительно, живет она тут наверное очень давно. Кадет был рад такому удачному стечению обстоятельств.  
 _«Ну хорошо. Давайте осмотрим тут все»_  
Зайдя в комнату, он был шокирован. Это была точная копия его каморки в Академии. Все та же кровать, но намного просторнее, все те же залежи книг и статей, а на полочке аккуратно были расставлены модели кораблей Федерации и других обитателей Вселенной, на них не было ни единой пылинки! Еще была старая рамка для фотографий, но почему-то пустая.  
Дэниелс не раздумывая разделся и свалился на кровать.

_«Наверное это все сон, и я просто сплю после долгого учебного дня.»_

Ему снился сон. Он сидит на лекции в Академии.  
 _А теперь запомните, что если кси и эта — независимые и одинаково распределенные случайные величины с конечной ненулевой дисперсией, то имеет место слабая сходимость последовательности «центрированных и нормированных» сумм случайных величин к стандартному нормальному распределению._  
Преподаватель с Вулкана записывал сказанное через формулы. Дэниелс с удовольствием дослушал лекцию по теории вероятностей до конца.  
Когда он вышел из учебного корпуса, то направился в кампус, в котором располагались общежития. Вообще говоря, общежитиями их сложно назвать. У кадетов, особенно у отличников, зачастую были свои личные крошечные комнаты. Однако они были такие маленькие, что едва умещали кровать, стол, и несколько полочек. Но Дэниелсу и этого хватало. Более того, он ухитрялся помещаться на своей тахте с девушкой, а то с двумя сразу!  
Он уже было дошел до кампуса, как вдруг ему кто-то крикнул  
— Дэнни!  
Кадет обернулся и увидел её. Свою давно ушедшую мамочку. Но она стояла перед ним, живая и здоровая, и звала его. Он побежал к ней. Правда она не сдвинулась с места, скорее отдалялась. Все дальше и дальше.  
— Мама, стой, куда же ты?! Подожди меня! Не уходи! Мама!  
Он проснулся в прекрасно знакомой комнате, весь в поту, на глазах выступили слезы. Рядом с ним кто-то сидел и гладил его по голове своей мягкой и теплой рукой. Сквозь пальцы едва проскальзывали зеленоватые огоньки. У него предательски защипало нос.  
— Дэнни, ты кричал во сне, ты звал маму, и я пришла.  
Дэниелс не мог больше себя сдерживать, плевать, что он — кадет флота, горячие слезы так и хлынули. Он заплакал. Ториэль в это же мгновение положила его голову к себе на колени и крепко обняла. Он тоже прижался к ней. Она мягко качала его и приговаривала:  
— Ох, Дэнни. Нет ничего позорного в том, чтобы плакать. Чем ты так опечален? Расскажи мне пожалуйста!  
 _Это словно снова была его мамочка, как тогда, давным-давно. Но она ушла навсегда и никогда не вернется!_  
Он не мог выговорить ни слова, а только еще больше расплакался.  
Ториэль обнимала его и качала у себя на коленях. Её доброта и тепло медленно и нежно расходились по его телу. Она достала свой лиловый носовой платок и аккуратно утирала его слезы.  
— Ах, мой бедный милый мальчик, я догадываюсь, что произошло. Тебе не стоит мне это говорить, мне очень жаль, я сильно ранила тебя своими расспросами. Извини меня пожалуйста. Не сдерживайся, мой хороший, я здесь, с тобой.  
Ториэль еще долго качала Дэниелса. Он наконец смог выпустить все те невзгоды и переживания, что копил в себе долгие годы. А она только нежно и без всякого осуждения или порицания успокаивала его.  
— Мне очень жаль тебя, Дэнни, ты очутился в жестоком мире людей, в котором нет места состраданию и милосердию. Многие из них считают, что это слабость. Они думают каждый должен жить как все, не имея индивидуальности и после взросления, их души должны окончательно черстветь, будь то из-за богатства, или каких других низких желаний. Но тут, в подземелье, у тебя есть я. Оставайся здесь жить, со мной. Я никогда не обижу тебя и не дам обидеть другим. Не стоит тебе возвращаться в этом мир, полный лжи и предательства.  
Дэниелс почувствовал ритм её сердца. Это наполнило его решимостью, он успокоился и заговорил:  
— Я не могу, мама, они ждут меня там, они беспокоятся, меня нет уже довольно долго. В Академии не так плохо, у меня были хорошие друзья, но, но правда…  
Тут он вспомнил, что скоро выпускной и они все разойдутся. И снова нос защипало.  
— Не бойся, иногда стоит забыть прежнюю жизнь, особенно если она причиняла тебе боль. Тебя ведь ничего там не держит. А здесь мы можем жить вдвоем, я научу тебя многому. И буду любить и оберегать, пока ты этого хочешь, мой любимый Дэнни.  
Дэниелс был от всей души ей благодарен. Он еще никогда не встречал того, кто был настолько нежным и ласковым с ним. И не ради своей выгоды. А просто потому что был не испорчен сердцем, не осквернен. Он был искренне счастлив.  
Ториэль аккуратно и вежливо подняла его голову и прикоснулась своим пушистым носом к его носу. Затем она крепко и нежно поцеловала его в лоб. Дэниелс почувствовал ее поцелуй глубоко в своей душе. И окончательно успокоился. Она осторожно вытерла слезы с его лица.  
— Я люблю тебя, Дэнни. Никогда не забывай об этом.  
— Мамочка, а спой пожалуйста песню.  
Ториэль укрыла его одеялом, положила еще одну подушку к себе на колени и стала напевать очень красивую мелодию:  
Спи дитя  
Будь со мной  
В дождь и в стужу,  
в летний зной  
Спи дитя  
Под горой  
Под защитой ты со мной  
Пусть добрый лев к тебе придет и принесет  
Целый пирог из сладких снов  
Большой ковер цветов  
Даже если мы с тобой в разных мирах  
Но в сердце у меня есть ты  
Сбылись твои мечты  
Спи дитя, будь со мной.  
Дэниелс сладко спал, ничего больше не тревожило его. Ториэль, довольно улыбаясь, нежно и бережно положила его голову на подушку, укрыла одеялом и вновь поцеловала. Она, ступая как можно легче, вышла из комнаты, оставив кусочек пирога аккуратно лежащим в тарелочке на полу.  
  
Дэниелс проснулся, хорошо выспавшимся. Он взглянул на свой трикордер — 24 часа прошло с момента его падения. Но сейчас он уже не думал об этом, отпустив свой старый мир подальше, встречая свою новую жизнь со своей новой Мамой!  
  
Когда счастлив время летит быстро. Часы стали днями, а дни — неделями. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с момента падения кадета в подземелье. За это время многое произошло. Дэниэлс полностью осмотрел дом, оказывается комнат было всего три: его, Ториэль и еще одна, заколоченная. Он пытался попасть туда, но трикордер упорно твердил, что за дверью — скала. В комнате мамы он нашел множество всего интересного, там была огромных размеров кровать, такой же письменный стол и стул, корзинка для бумаг, полная улиточных раковин и разные шкафы. На столе лежала тетрадь. Кадет заглянул туда и первое что он прочитал было:  
— Знаешь чем скелет покрывает крышу?  
— нет, чем?  
— ЧЕРЕПицей :)  
Дэниелс слегка рассмеялся. Остальная тетрадь была исписана подобными шутками. В шкафчиках аккуратно лежала одежда — платья все с тем же символом. И очень много красивых вечерних.  
Как-то раз он спросил Ториэль про странный узор. Она сидела в гостиной в своем большом кресле перед камином, огонь которого приятно согревал и не обжигал.  
— Ах да, это весьма долгая история, мой милый.  
— Расскажи пожалуйста, мамочка  
— Конечно, слушай внимательно!  
Она села поудобнее, так, чтобы и кадет уместился рядом с ней. Она укрыла его одеялом и обняла.  
— Давным давно люди и монстры жили вместе в мире. Но мир людей был полон жестокости, лжи, насилия. Они были похожи друг на друга именно по этим качествам. Монстры же были каждый уникален, при этом у нас не было злости. Наши души состоят только из доброты, нежности и сострадания. Люди боялись нас, в своей лжи они не доверяли никому, в том числе и нам. Поэтому они коварно напали на нас. Нам с Королем пришлось защищаться. Мы вели армии монстров против людей. Но, нам чуждо насилие. Мы не смогли долго противостоять закаленным в войнах друг с другом людям. Они сбросили нас под гору Эббот и заточили мощным заклятием Барьера. Люди могут попасть к нам, однако никто не может выйти. Мы не стали отчаиваться и возродили Королевство Монстров тут, под землей. А этот символ — Дельта Руна — знак пророчества. Видишь, эти треугольники — дома под землей, а круг с крыльями — ангел, который придет с поверхности и избавит нас от страданий. И я уверена — это именно ты! У тебя сердце — самое доброе из всех, что я когда-либо встречала, Дэнни!  
— Спасибо, мамочка!  
Вот, держи, я сшила тебе футболку, не все время же тебе ходить в этом красном комбинезоне.  
И Ториэль дала Дэниелсу мягкую фиолетовую футболку, с изображением Дельта Руны. Дэниелс надел её и решил больше не снимать.  
— Мама, выходит ты — Королева Всех Монстров?  
Она улыбнулась  
— Я всегда поражалась твоей проницательности.  
— А где же тогда Король?  
Лицо Ториэль вдруг резко стало печальным.  
— Это история, весьма грустная. Прости, но я не могу тебе её рассказать. Это все еще очень тяжело.  
— Извини мама, я не буду больше об этом спрашивать.  
Ториэль обняла его снова.  
— Ты — наша надежда. Я знаю, только тебе под силу вновь вернуть доброту и жизнь Азгору. У меня в подвале — дверь в большое Подземелье. Ты должен пойти туда и найти Замок.  
— Мама, ты пойдешь со мной?  
Ториэль долго смотрела кадету в самое его сердце.  
— Я не перенесу, если история вновь повторится. Мое сердце этого не выдержит. Видишь ли, мой мальчик, ты не первый, кто падает сюда. Сьюзи, Александр, Майкл, их было так много, что я уже и не вспомню всех имен. Каждый был по своему уникален. Интересен. Я старалась уберечь их. Но, тем не менее, каждый уходил, и уже никогда не возвращался назад. Я не смогла их спасти. Ты очень добрый, Дэнни. Твое сердце не способно познать насилия. Я отправлюсь с тобой и буду оберегать тебя. Вместе мы найдем разгадку! Вот правда, как я смогу оставить дом?  
— Не переживай. Мне удалось улучшить твой старый коммуникатор! Просто оставайся на этой частоте — и ты всегда сможешь связаться со мной!  
Ториэль улыбнулась.  
— Милое дитя! Мне не нужны гаджеты, чтобы быть рядом. Смотри!  
Она щелкнула пальцами и они оказались перед выходом из Руин.  
— Хочешь я научу тебя как это делается, Дэнни?  
— Конечно, мама! Это магия?  
— Да! Просто сфокусируйся на месте, представь его хорошенько и поверь, что сейчас же там окажешься! Собери всю свою решимость!  
Дэниелс представил камин и кресло рядом с ним. Он захотел оказаться там сию минуту. Он желал этого всем сердцем, и, вновь открыв глаза, увидел перед собой камин, а в нем горит нежный огонь. Ториэль держит его за руку.  
— Ты молодец, Дэнни, у тебя получилось!  
— Правда, я сделал это!  
Он прижался к Ториэль изо всех сил.  
— Верь в себя! Ты сможешь! Не теряй надежды! Я всегда буду рядом!  
Дэниелс представил, что вышел из Руин. Его окутал белый свет. Он был наполнен решимостью помочь найти решение этой величайшей загадки!

 


End file.
